


Ravenous

by Aviss



Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)
Genre: Disturbing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time is now, the contract is fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous

**Ravenous**

  
"The time is now, the contract is fulfilled."

Those are the words, the ones he's dreaded and waited to hear for so long. Sebastian's lips curl in a slow smile, his eyes hungry and filled with desire.

Finally.

His mouth would be watering if he was human, the smell of blood and flesh filling his nostrils and stroking his appetite. He has never felt so ravenous in his long life. This is going to be a meal to remember.

Finally.

Slowly, he has to remind himself to enjoy it slowly, taste every single nuance of that delicious body and flesh, fill his mouth with his blood and suck the very marrow of his bones before ripping the heart out and devouring it.

He can feel his body shaking with excitement and barely contained _need._

Finally.

It's been so long--the years of having his prize close and at the same time untouchable making this moment all the sweeter for that.

Finally.

The clock chimes and Sebastian opens his eyes, staring blindly at the ceiling. He has to wake up and start preparing breakfast for his Master, dress him and play the faithful butler for another day. It's not the time yet, but it's approaching.

Till then Sebastian has his hunger and his dreams.

Soon he'll have everything else.

He can wait.


End file.
